Truth or Dare with Insane and The IZ Cast
by Halfinsane-HalfMental
Summary: Meet your host Insane with the IZ cast and a dareshow to boot now get on with the Reviews and Dare or truth the cast of IZ. Please PM me the Truth or Dares or Review with them Thank you. I'd hate to have this an early delete from fanfiction
1. Introducing the Host

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM **

**Truth or Dare with Insane and The IZ Cast **  
**Chapter 1: Introducing the Host **

* * *

A golden eyed irken poofs onto a stage holding a mic and behind her are the IZ cast consisting of Zim,Gaz,Dib,Purple,Red,Professor Membrane,Gir,mimi,and Tak.

The audience consists of irkens,vortians and any other alien race.

Insane coughs gaining the attention of the people in the room,"Hi my name is HalfInsane-Halfmental but call me Insane from now on" said insane with a creepy smile "any questions" she asked smiling creepily still, no reply was given in fear.

"Okay so send in your Truths and Dares so I can get this thing started" said Insane smiling.

"woot!" a random irken shouted before getting hit in the head with a random boot.

the curtains on the stage close as everything goes black and the cameras turn off.


	2. The Dareshow Begins

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM!**

**Truth or Dare with Insane and The IZ Cast**  
**Chapter 2 The Dareshow Begins**

* * *

The curtains re open and the cameras turn on as Insane once again poofs on the stage along with the IZ Cast.

"Okay lets start with our first review" said Insane reading the review

"okay these are from Invaderzimdibfan" Insane read.

"Zim your dare is to Play a piano and eat meat muffins that invaderzimdibfan's 3 year old brother made." Insane read.

"for the sake of the show and Zim I don't want to be sued for an early death by meat muffins of death so I'll only have him eat one" said Insane grinning.

a Piano poofed onto the stage as Zim walked up to it and played horribly.  
everyone covered their ears or whatever they had for ears.

"ow that was horrible Zim now eat this" said Insane holding out a dripping meat muffin.

"AHH GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME" Yelled Zim cowering away from the meat

Insane glared at Zim "EAT THE DAMN MUFFIN OR SUFFER MY WRATH" said Insane as a dark arua surrounded her.

Zim frightenly took the muffin and ate it in one bite before screaming in pain and steaming from the mouth.

"eh he'll live" said Insane looking over at the now twitching Zim.

"WILL SOMEONE GO TAKE HIM TO A DOCTOR OR SOMETHING" demanded Insane.

Irken doctors came in and put Zim on a stretcher before carrying him to the recently build medical centre.

"well we won't be seeing Zim for awhile" Insane said

"Dib you're to Try to have a conversation with Happy Noodle Boy, and nobody's allowed to shoot him!" Insane read

Happy noodle boy crashed through the ceiling.

"MAGIC SQUIDS ..sugar.. HAPPY DANCES MOTHERS SCREWS" yelled the noodle

Dib walked onto the stage "uh hi" said Dib nervously

"SPACEEE PIEE I WANNA RIDE THE COOKIES MOO" yelled the noodle crazily

"uh so I'm D-" but he was cut off by the noodle screaming again

"uh this is going no where" said Insane

"okay SOMEONE KICK THAT THING OUT NOW" yelled Insane

some people came in and kicked the noodle outside

"okay good he was annoying anyway" said Insane  
"Tak you are to Watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic with GIR and Mimi" read Insane

"well GET TOO IT" yelled Insane.

the three got up and went into a room where they were forced to watch the horrible show.

three hours later they came out Tak looked brain dead, Gir didn't seem that much different and Mimi was twitching.

"I guess it was horrible" muttered Insane before reading the next thing  
"Tallest you must Talk to Keef" Insane read with an eye twitch

keef was poofed onto stage.

The tallest floated towards the creepy ginger head.

"uh what are we suppose to even say" said Red

"you guys are tall can we be friends" said Keef grinning creepily happy

Red and Purple twitched before both yelling "NO NEVER" before fleeing away from the overly happy creep.

"oh this next ones for Keef" Insane said with another eye twitch

"yay what is it and can we be friends" said Keef grinning creepily

Insane twitched "WHY DON'T YOU GO PLAY IN HELL" screamed Insane

"anyway as I was saying Keef you're to try to eat yourself." Insane read

"okay friend" Keef said overly happy making insane twitch and grab keef

"LISTEN HERE YOU *BLEEP*ING LITTLE PEST I WILL NEVER BE YOUR FRIEND YOU PATHETIC WASTE OF SPACE NOW GO EAT YOURSELF" Insane yelled demonicly scaring the viewers.

keef then tried to eat himself and only suceeded in eating his arms and legs leaving a bloody armless legless body.

"I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL" Insane yelled before kicking keef out

"okay last one finally" Insane said smilling scaring everyone

"GIR you're to Dance like a MONKEY! XD" read Insane.

Gir hopped on stage and danced "I'M DANCING LIKE A MONKEY" screached Gir making everyone cover their ears or whatever they had.

"okay you can stop now" said Insane as Gir stopped dancing.

"Okay that went well Please send in more reviews because this chapter was short" said Insane smiling.

"bye for now" said Insane before poofing away the curtains closed and the cameras turned off.


	3. More Dares More Choas

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM!**

**Truth or Dare with Insane and The IZ Cast**  
** Chapter 3: More Dares more Chaos**

* * *

The curtains rise and the cameras once again turn on as Insane poofs onto stage along with the IZ cast.

Insane looks at the reviews "oh my we have more reviews this time" said Insane.

"Okay let's get started" said Insane smiling

Insane then reads the review "oh these are from Invaderzimdibfan again" said Insane reading

"Zim did you like the muffins hehehe" asked Insane to Zim

Zim who recently came back from the meat muffin accident yelled "THEY WHERE HORRIBLE HOW DARE YOU HURT THE MIGHTY ZIM".

"I guess that's a No then" Said Insane before moving on to the next question

"Gaz why are you so angry all the time?" asked Insane.

"because I have to put up with THAT" said Gaz pointing to Dib.

"Hey even after all I've-" Dib began but gets cut off with a punch to the face.

"you're voice is annoying" said Gaz glaring at Dib who quickly backed away in fear.

"Okay then next question is for. " Insane paused and twitched before saying coldly "Keef".

"Keef are you yummy?" said Insane with a twitch.

"I Taste like rainbows" said Keef who was still outside and still a bloody stump.

"I HOPE YOU DIE OUT THERE" Yelled Insane.

"anyway moving on to the next question" said Insane

"Tak what do you think of the show?" asked Insane with a twitch

"It was ..Horrible" stated Tak simply.

"Well there you have it now onto Invaderzimdibfans dares" said Insane smiling

"Zim do carameldasen and stick your head in a bucket of water" read Insane

Zim danced carameldasen horribly then stuck his head in a bucket of water before screaming and steaming from the head.

"well since he has more dares in store for him I'll fix him" said Insane snapping her fingers to make zim's head normal and water free.

Zim walked back to his seat as Insane read the next dare.

"Gaz open your eyes for a change" said Insane.

Gaz shrugged and Opened her formally closed eyes.  
"eh Next dare" said Insane reading the next one.

"Dib team up with Nny against Zim and don't call him wacky" Said Insane

Nny is poofed onto the stage.

"Hi and welcome to my show and you're to team up with that big headed kid against that green kid" said Insane happily.

Nny twitched at Insane's Happiness. "Will you stop being so *bleep* ing happy it's annoying and why the f*** do I need to team up with a Big headed moron when I could just murder the green headed kid with ease" asked Nny.

"I can stop being happy whenever the hell I want" said Insane with a creepy smile.

Nny twitched and lunged at Insane with a knife who inturn just dodged it.

Insane twitched before a dark scary arua surrounded her and in the most demonic voice yelled out.

"YOU DARE TRY TO HARM ME AND I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER A FATE WORSE THAN ANY HELL YOU'VE EVER SEEN YOU WORTHLESS PEST,TRY IT AGAIN AND I WILL RIP OUT YOUR ORGANS WHILE THERE STILL INSIDE YOU AND THEN I'LL PULL OUT YOUR SPINE AND I'LL MAKE SURE TO TORTURE YOU PAINFULLY AND SLOWLY UNDERSTAND" said Insane demonicly.

Nny was for once scared for his life never had he even seen something as evil as this.

The lights flickered and Lightning flashed outside adding to the effect and Nny fled out the building screaming bloody murder.

Insane then returned to normal and looked around as if nothing happened the audience was scared and the cast a bit frightened the only one not scared was Gaz who looked Impressed.

"well I guess since nny is gone you can't possibly team up with him sorry" said Insane.

"right next dare" said Insane

"Tak fight pinkie pie while she has a chainsaw" said Insane.

Three hours later Tak is a bloody irken pulp and Pinkie pie is grinning madly with a chainsaw covered in tak's blood everyone gasps.

"well that didn't end well" said Insane

"NOW BE GONE WITH YOU VILE CREATURE" yelled Insane before blasting Pinkie pie with a laser blaster disitergrating her in an instant.

"hmm there's more here" said Insane.

"Insane you rock so I give you the golden thingie of power" Insane read smiling

"aw thanks eue" Insane takes the golden object.

"Dib you're my favourite character so you get a cupcake" read Insane handing dib a cupcake.

"and that's all from them next we have random" read Insane.

"Zim your dare is to drink this potion to make you grow" said Insane handing Zim the potion.

Zim drank it and began to grow until he reached 6ft tall.

"well that went well btw this isn't going to perminat right? cause I don't want to get sued" said Insane.

"Dib your dare is to say that your head Is humungous" read Insane.

"My head is humongous" muttered Dib.

"eh close enough well that's all from them now it's Fangirlin" read Insane.

"Zim you're to watch PewDiePie" said Insane.

Zim who was still 6ft walked into a room and 5 hours later he came out twitching a bit.

"so how was it" asked Insane.

"Horrible" stated Zim simply.

"okay then" said Insane reading the next one

"Dib go watch happy tree friends" said Insane

Dib walked Into a room and after 8 hours he finally came out.

"So how was it" asked Insane.

"Horrible" Dib stated simply.

"Okay then I still don't understand why though oh well" said Insane reading the next one.

"Gaz go watch" Insane twitched before continueing "My Little pony" said Insane with another twitch.

Gaz walked into the other room and 6 hours later came out uneffected.

"How was it" asked Insane.

"Lame and stupid" said Gaz walking over to her chair.

"Okay next we have Crazynonsenseyay" read Insane.

"Gir are you friends with the potato" asked Insane after reading the first thing.

"potato is my friend" said Gir.

"Dib are you a stick person" asked Insane after reading the next question.

"What no" said Dib.

"okay then" said Insane reading the next question.

"Zim crazynonense and the squirrel are friends" said Insane.

"what does that have to do with anything" said Zim.

"I don't know now onto the dares" said Insane.

"Insane dance like a pimple" said Insane.

"Uh no I won't because I don't know how also I can't you see I tripped over my laptop charger yesterday and hurt my left knee and right foot so I can't no one ask me to do anything until I'm better." yelled Insane.

"Dib eat a scorpions tongue" said Insane.

"how are you suppose to do that" questioned Insane.

"I don't know" said Dib.

"Zim try to make your eyes pop out of your head" said Insane.

Zim tried but nothing happened.  
"well That failed" said Insane.

"Gir you are now a human for 2 chapters" said Insane turning gir into a human boy with blonde hair and blue eyes he is wearing his dog suit and clothes underneath.

"well that's all oh and people please Don't ask me any truths or dares that Involve anything with me dancing cause unless your pacific I won't do it and don't dare me to kiss anyone or I will rip out your organs and feed them to flesh eating worms of death" warned Insane before she poofed off stage and the curtains closed and the camera's turned off.


	4. Insane is Happy

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM!**

**Truth or Dare with Insane and The IZ Cast**  
**Chapter 4: Insane is happy**

* * *

The curtains open and the cameras turn on once again as Insane poofs onto stage along with the Iz cast and a newly revived Tak.

"Well we have some interesting dares and truths so lets get started" said Insane smiling as the cast shuddered a little.

"Okay first we have Invaderzimdibfan" said Insane as she red the review.

"Zim you have to go Watch Charlie the unicorn" read Insane from the dare.

Zim muttered irken curses before getting up and walking into another room after 6 hours he returned twitching a little.

"so how was it" asked Insane.

"NEVER AGAIN I WILL NOT WATCH THAT HORRIBLE STUFF NO ZIMS ALMIGHTY EYES HURT" yelled Zim as everyone covered their ears.

"okay just SIT DOWN ALREADY" Yelled Insane.

Zim grumbled before sitting back down in his seat dib snickered only to be hit by gaz.

"Dib you have to Drink this serum that turns you Irken for the rest of the chapter and Invaderzibdibfan thinks you'd look cute as an Irken" Said Insane handing dib the serum.

"Drink it or suffer my wrath" warned Insane.

Dib paled remembering the Nny incident and quickly drunk the serum.

Dib then fell to the floor twitching as his DNA Changed to Irken his skin chained from it's normal colour to a pale green his eyes changed to irken eyes they were the colour of honey his clothes remained the same but he had a blue pak on his back. his glasses fell off him.

Dib blinked getting up and looking round the room.

"Sit back down Dib" said Insane as Dib sat back down again.

"oh this next one is for me which reads Insane: Kill the evil demon that is Keef." Read Insane.

Insane smiled an evil smile before laughing evilly and walking outside to were keef was in an already bloody stump.

"guess what keef" said Insane sickly sweet.

Keef not knowing what horror was about to happen said "what friend".

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Yelled Insane before lunging at keef sharp claws exstended.

################CENSORED FOR EXTREME VIOLENCE#############

"AHH MY EYES" screamed keef.

"AHH MY SPINE, HEY THAT DOESN'T GO THERE AHH NOO" screamed keef.

"NO THAT DOESN'T BEND THAT WAY STOP AHH" screamed keef

"DIE DIE DIE YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF MEAT" Yelled Insane

#############CUT TO AFTER INSANE IS DONE KILLING KEEF######

Insane walks back into the building holding keefs bloody eyeless head covered in blood.

"HE'S DEAD HE'S FINALLY DEAD" Insane yelled in victory

Everyone in the room paled some people in the audience threw up others fainted some cheered.

Insane put keefs head in a jar and placed it in a safe.

Insane then reads the next dare and pales. "Keef: Come back then eat dynamite and blow up yay." read Insane  
Insane sighs and brings keef back only to have him eat dynamite and blow up.

"I Hope that waste of meat is burning in hell" said Insane

"Tallests: Be in da Hunger Games!" read Insane.

"I don't remeber the hunger games very well at all I don't think I've seen it" said Insane.

unfortunately due to the Hosts lack of knownledge with the hunger games the tallest are free from this one dare.

"I'm sorry Invaderzibdibfan I have no knowledge of hunger games anymore" said Insane

"right now the truths" said Insane  
"Zim Do you like explosions? WE'RE ON A BRIDGE CHARLIE!" asked/read Insane.

"Zim likes explosions and what is this bridge of charlie you speak of human" said Zim  
"Dib Your head isn't big! and Why was there ham in your pocket" read/asked Insane

"finnally someone who realises my head ins't big and I honestly have no idea why there was ham in my pocket" said Dib  
"Tak Do you like Dib? (If you do I'll have to kill you 'cause my OC likes him)" read/asked Insane.

"No I don't like the dib human" said Tak  
"hmm there's more here"  
"Insane: The thingie of power lets you explode heads..." read Insane.

"ohh I get to make peoples head explode neat" beamed Insane.  
"Dib: ANOTHER CUPCAKE FOR YOU!" read Insane as she handed Dib the cupcake.  
"Tak: You get this magic thing that lets you summon Wobbly Headed Bob. Don't ask why I gave it to you, because I don't know." read insane handing tak the magic thing.

"Well that's all from Invaderzimdibfan,now onto the next review which is from random" said Insane.

"Zim you have to kill tak with this rusty spoon" said Insane handing Zim the rusty spoon.

Zim tried to kill tak but failed.

"eh well you tried" said Insane as Zim walked back to his chair.  
"Dib you have to run around with this taco as gir attacks you" said Insane as she handed dib the taco and gir attacked him chasing him screaming "TACO".  
"right now to the truths" said Insane.  
"Dib: why is your head so incredibly huge really you should get it checked out" asked/read Insane.

"MY HEAD IS NOT BIG" yelled Dib who was still being chased by Gir.

"he's in denial" muttered insane

"Zim: why are you so awesome" asked/read Insane.

"I am awesome" said Zim happily.

"Tallest red and purple: why are you so stupid?" asked/read Insane.

"Were not stupid" both tallest said together.

"okay then" said Insane

"Okay now it's crazynonsenseyay again" said Insane reading the review.

"Zim: What is your name?" read/asked Insane

"eh I AM ZIM" yelled Zim  
"Dib Do you watch Phineas and Ferb? Doop." read/asked Insane.

"uh no" said Dib  
"GIR: Does food taste different when you're human? I wouldn't know, 'cause I'm an evil force of forceful evil." read/asked Insane  
"Keef: I like to eat creepy humans like you. Can I eat you?" read Insane.

"Unfortunately Keef is Dead someone killed him.. mainly me cause he was a creep" said Insane.

"Zim: CIESE YOUR FLATULENT WIND MAKING AND HEAR MY WISDOM! I HAVE SUPER DUPER RASH!" read Insane.

"ZIM WILL DO NO SUCH THING" yelled ZIm.

"I honestly have no clue what they are on about BE MORE CLEARER NEXT TIME" said Insane  
"Dib Have a cheese demon cake pie! WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP!" read Insane giving dib the cheese demon cake pie.

"eat it or suffer" said Insane,dib paled and ate the pie twitching.  
"Keef Die a horrible death by spooky ghost poison. Wiggle wiggle wiggle!" read Insane.

"KEEF IS DEAD FOOL HE'S NOT COMING BACK" yelled insane.  
"Insane You get a narschlob! Do with it as you wish!" read Insane

"I don't know what this is but whatever" said Insane putting whatever it is in a jar  
"well that's all of them" said Insane the cast cheered.

"REMEMBER TO BE CLEAR ABOUT YOUR TRUTHS AND DARES AND DON'T QUESTION MY AUTHORITY IF I FIND A DARE OR TRUTH THAT IS EITHER NOT UNDERSTANDABLE I WILL NOT POST IT IN THE CHAPTER UNDERSTAND HUMANS" Yelled Insane in a demonicly scary voice before the lights flickered out insane poofed away as the curtians closed and the cameras turned off.


	5. Death to keef Again

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM**

** Truth or Dare with Insane and the IZ Cast**  
** Chapter 5: Death to keef again..**

* * *

The curtains open and the cameras turn on as Insane poofs onto the stage with the IZ cast

"Hi everyone did you miss me" said Insane happily no one said anything Insane frowned at this.

"Fine I'll start first up we have Invaderzimdibfan" said Insane.

"Truths:  
Zim: Are you friends with Gaz?"

"The almighty Zim Need no one NO ONE" yelled Zim

"I'm guessing that's a no" said Insane  
"Dib: Why does everyone think your head is big IT'S NOT BIG!"

"I don't know and thanks for saying my heads not big" said Dib.

"right moving on" said Insane.  
"Gaz: Are you afraid of anything? Anything at all?"

"no.." said Gaz not looking up from her game.  
"President Man: Why Don't you ever make sense?"

"SAJS;JD;JS;FSC DUCK" said president man before he was booted out the building

"GO AWAY YOU CRAZY" shouted Insane.  
"Dares:  
Zim: I apologize for torturing you now go jump off a cliff."

"DO IT OR SUFFER" warned Insane.

Zim then proceeded to jump off a cliff.

Insane then brought him back and he sat down again muttering.

"Gaz: Attempt to smile for once. If it's physically impossible for you that's okay though." read insane.

Gaz twitched and slowly smiled everything went white,"AHH IT BURNS" screamed Insane.

Gaz frowned and everything went back to normal.

"well moving on" said Insane  
"Dib: You now are the leader of the Irken Empire. You can torture them or command them or whatever you want to do."

The tallest screamed as Dib became leader and made the irkens do stuff.

"right" said Insane walking into a sound proof room with a window but you could still hear her.  
"GIR: You get coffee with lots of sugar now drink it." read Insane as some poor person handed gir the coffee with the sugar everyone ran around in circles as the sugar took effect and gir went on a sugar rush for 5 hours straight before crashing out on the floor of the stage.

Everything looked like a crazy tornado went threw it Insane was safe in the sound proof room.

Insane snapped her fingers and everything was back the way it should be.  
"Keef:Become a zombie so Insane can kill you again." read Insane and Insane smiled

keef came back as a rotting zombie causing the cast and audience to scream

Insane walked out the sound proof room with a chainsaw in hand and proceeded to violently murder keef again sending him to the deepest darkest pits of hell.  
"Insane: Kill anyone that you want to. You deserve a reward for being awesome." read Insane at this Insane smirked evilly before poofing in Iggins gaz twitched.

"Prepare to die weak human" said Insane in a demonic like voice as she began to rise up from the ground as dark flames surrounded Iggins she cackled evilly the lights flickered lightening struck in the background everyone was scared.

"Iggins prepare to meet your fate" said Insane in a sickly sweet voice

Iggins was as white as a ghost the colour completely drained from his face as he faced the full wrath of Insane.

"You have done horrible things therefore you must be eliminated Permanently FOREVER" said Insane in a demonic voice.

"PREPARE YOURSELF FILTHY HUMAN" cackled Insane.

"The full moon rises  
as I cast my curse upon you in this room,  
the darkness will come  
and you will fall to your doom.

Your soul will be drained  
your blood will stain  
you will feel horrible pain  
in this world and in your nightmares.

your worst fears will come alive  
you will not survive a minute  
for you're weak and puny mind  
can not handle what lies behind.

Death will come for you sooner than you think  
oh weak little human prepare for your fate  
as I the dark mistress of the darkness open the gate  
to all your nightmares and your fears so you will be cursed until you die.

have fun puny mortal and prepare for the worst as I cast upon you THE CURSE" yelled Insane demoniacally as shadows wrapped around iggins as he screamed there was a flash and everything was back to normal.

everyone looked scared out their minds.

Insane coughed "okay next one is from crazynonsenseyay" said Insane

"Truths:  
Dib: Why is Zim' s head big?"

"hmm I don't know" said Dib as Zim glared.  
"Zim: do you think crazynonsenseyay is crazy?" asked Insane

"no" said Zim  
"GIR: Do you love Gaz?" asked Insane

"I LUV GAZZY" screeched Gir even as a human.

Gaz twitched at this.

"right moving on" said Insane  
"Dares:  
Dib:Fall off a cliff." said Insane

"What why do I have to-" said Dib but was cut off by Insane pushing him off of a cliff

"AHHHHH" screamed Dib as he fell.  
"Zim: Dance like the guy from gangham style." read Insane.

"Zim will do no such thing" said Zim,Insane glared at him evilly

Zim paled and danced horribly then sat back down.  
"Tallest: Fight like knights. With swords. Winner gets a doughnut" said Insane handing purple and red swords.

They both had an epic battle and purple somehow won, Insane handed him the doughnut which he happily ate.  
"Insane: Kill the death bee from Attack of the Saucer Morons." read Insane.

Insane used the magic gold thing to make the bees head explode.

"hehe" laughed Insane.

"right next we have Random" said Insane

"Dares:  
Tak: I dare you to say "Zim is almighty and better than me in every way" " read Insane.

Tak twitched but said "Zim is almighty and better than me in every way" before punching zim.

"ow filthy tak-beast how dare you punch the amazing zim" said Zim only to be hit upside the head by insane.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP" yelled Insane zim shut up.

"Zim: your dare is to pour this bucket of water on Tak" said Insane handing Zim the bucket of water which he proceeded to pour on tak, tak screamed as she began to smoke and steam from the head.

Insane snapped her fingers fixing tak.

"Dib: Eat this poisonous taco" said Insane remembering she pushed him down a cliff Insane brought him back and handed him the taco which he ate only to convulse and fall over dead.

Insane revived him again.

"GO SIT DOWN" yelled insane as Dib ran and sat back down.

"Truths

Tak: why are you so obsessive over Zim, even though he ruined your life your still obsessed?"

"because he ruined my life and He doesn't deserve to even be an invader" said Tak.

"eh whatever" said Insane.

"Zim: Would you rather save Tak or Dib from a dangerous monster?" asked Insane.

"Zim would save no one" said Zim.

Insane glared at him before shrugging.

"well that's all for now stay tuned for next chapter bye" said Insane as she poofed away the curtains closed and the cameras turned off.


	6. Hobos and Death

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM!**

**Truth or Dare with Insane and the IZ Cast**  
**Chapter 6: Hobos and Death**

* * *

The curtains open once again and the cameras turn on as Insane poofs onto the stage with the IZ Cast the stage has a pumpkin on it filled with candy.

"HAPPY Late HALLOWEEN" shouted Insane to the audience throwing candy at them the crowd cheered as they grabbed what candy they could like savages.

"On with the show" said Insane happily reading the reviews.

"these are from Invaderzimdibfan" insane read.

"Truths:  
Zim: What is your opinion on fan pairings?" asked insane.

"What are these pairings you speak of human" said Zim clenching his fists.

Insane whispered something In his antennae making him cringe in disgust.

"THE ALMIGHTY ZIM WOULD NEVER DO SUCH VILE THINGS" Zim yelled.

Insane just shrugged and read the next question.

"Dib: Do you dislike fangirls?" read Insane.

"fangirls are creepy" Dib said with a twitch.

Insane twitched before continuing.

"Dares!  
Everyone gets a cheese demon cake pie of their favourite flavour! (A cheese demon cake pie is a cheesecake in a pie crust with a cake on top and it's alive and demonic)"

Insane held her Pie away from her "SHUT UP OR I WILL SEND YOU TO THE DARKEST DEPTHS OF THE UNKNOWN HELLS" she yelled demoniacally scaring the Pie to the core before promptly eating it in one bite.

everyone gasped and scooted away insane tilted her head in confusion.

"what did I do" questioned Insane before shrugging it off looking at the others who are now covered in pie and cheese.

"uhh I don't want to know" muttered Insane before reading on.

"Dib: You get your own SIR unit! Her name's Cat!" read Insane before throwing the sir unit which was powered down at dibs large head.

"ow..neat my own sir" said dib with a silly grin.

"Zim: eat one of the meat muffins from my first dare! I think it's rotting..." read insane.

insane sighed and walked behind stage coming back wearing a hazmat suit carrying the meat muffin in a case.

the muffin looked gross it was green with fungus and looked nasty many of the audience who saw it either screamed or threw up others backed away.

Insane opened the case and nearly everyone threw up the muffin reeked something foul like,many backed away the rest of the IZ cast bolted into a safety dome with air con and lots of air fresheners.

"okay eat the muffin Zim and do it quickly this muffin really reeks nasty" said Insane from within the suit.

Zim paled colour draining from his face but quickly ate the muffin before screaming and falling to the floor steaming from the mouth everyone gasped as pink foam started bubbling up.

"SOMEONE GET A FREAKING MEDIC NOW SERIOUSLY" yelled Insane.

Zim was immediately taken away by Irkens wearing protective suits into the emergency care unit to be once again fixed for meat burns and possibly fungus infection or mutation.

"EVERYONE CLEAR OUT THE MUFFIN LEAKED SOME TOXIC GAS INTO THE BUILDING GET OUT" yelled Insane as everyone was poofed outside into the baking sun.

"okay now while my warehouse is being detoxified of muffin stench lets move on" said Insane

realizing she was still in the hazmat suit she took it off revealing her standard clothing underneath.

"Gaz: Summon the dark forces of darkness and cake pie to kill Iggins. Yay." read Insane..

"wait I already doomed and killed Iggins last chapter what makes you think I'm bringing that little creep back" said Insane.

no one said anything in fear.

"And Insane is now randomly handcuffed to a hobo!" insane read twitching as a hobo was randomly cuffed to her.

"DIE FOUL BEAST" yelled Insane shooting the hobo with a ray gun disintegrating them and the hand cuffs at once.

"eh who cares" said Insane shrugging it off

"right next we have random" said Insane

"Dares:

Tallest Red and Purple: I dare you to drink this shrink potion" read Insane handing the tallest a purple vile of potion.

"DRINK IT OR SUFFER" yelled Insane.

both tallest drank it and almost immediately shrunk to about 5ft 5inches tall.

"aww no fair" they both whined insane glared at them and they shut up.

"Tak: Fight Zim to the death" read Insane.

"uh problem Zim is still in the hospital and I doubt he'd be in any condition to fight now so sorry" said Insane.

"now moving on to the last of the reviews it's Crazynonsense" said Insane.

"Dares:

Zim: Try to act like GIR." read Insane but facepalmed herself

"sorry Zim is unable to do any dares for awhile until he comes back from the medic centre apparently that meat muffin did more damage then the last one so he'll be out for a chapter or two don't worry He'll be back I promise" said Insane with a smile.

"Dib: Read JTHM and tell me if you think there is any possible way that you grow up to be Nny, because some people think that you two are the same person." read Insane.

Insane handed dib a JTHM Comic she swiped from a certain black haired guy in the distance you could almost hear a scream of "CRYSTAL" to which she giggled at.

"I hope he isn't to mad at me" said Insane aka Crystal to one person.

While dib read the JTHM comic a sudden dark shadowy mist formed next to her Insane backed away as a boy no older than 16 with brown eyes and black short hair wearing a black and white striped long sleeve shirt and regular jeans with black boots appeared.

Insane giggled and ran while the unknown boy chased her.

"Raven no not now and besides you shouldn't even be here you derp" said Insane while running.

the boy now known as Raven just laughed amused. "heh fine I'll go unless you want me to stick around" said Raven.

Insane just sighed at raven. "fine you can stay just don't do anything stupid" said Insane glaring a little

raven just shrugged and sat in a black chair that just magically appeared out of nowhere.

Insane sighed again before continuing on with the show.

"I don't think I'll end up a crazy killer" said Dib after reading the Comic which raven promptly snatched back hugging it with a childish grin.

Insane mentally facepalmed herself.

"GIR: Last five minutes of watching paint dry." read Insane

Gir sat in front of a freshly painted wall staring at it for a whole 10 seconds before running off screaming.

Insane shrugged and continued on.

"Truths:  
Tak: Do you like waffles?"

"what are waffles" said Tak confused.

"GIR: Suckmonkeez or Brainfreezies?" asked Insane.

"I Love me suckmokeh" said Gir insanely.

Insane just shook her head.

"Other Stuff:  
Insane: You get a doughnut for some reason." insane smiled and ate the doughnut happily.

"Tak: You are now handcuffed to Zim. Yay." read Insane tak was about to protest when she was poofed away into the medical centre inside you can here people screaming.

"Zim: You're a defective. Go cry now" read Insane unfortunately zim couldn't hear her from that distance so nothing happened.

"well that's the end of that" said Insane with a smile

"Please review with more dares and truths also please remember Zim and Tak will not be back until Chapter 8 so hold your dares for them until then thank you" said Insane

The cast poofed away and Insane was just about to before Raven suddenly grabbed her and kissed her right on the lips. Insane froze before melting into the kiss before pulling away blushing.

"why did you do that everyones going to get suspicious but I'll keep my mouth shut as long as you do the same" said Insane.

Raven nodded before hugging her and disappearing in a poof of black smoke. Insane just sighed before poofing away.

the curtains closed in the warehouse and the cameras turned off.


	7. Bonus : Behind the scenes with Insane

since I haven't gotten any new reviews besides one so far I've decided to post this special behind the scenes filler chapter because honestly I don't know.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INVADERZIM!**

**Bonus Chapter: Behind the Scenes with Insane**

* * *

Insane was sat in a chair checking over a clipboard in her hands and looking blankly at a laptop screen,it's display mocking her with a 'no new reviews'.

Insane was ready to flip a table at this point sighing she got up from her chair and wandered around the set.

the cast had been given the day off from torture for awhile,she sighed again.

looking around she spotted Zim in a medical bed handcuffed to tak who was somewhat awkwardly asleep on Zim's lap.

Insane smiled slightly snickering,looking around again she spotted sanie and cyan making out in the corner.

Insane rolled her gold eyes at them,"ugh get a room you two" said Insane towards them,they both looked at her before stalking off somewhere else hopefully out the way.

Insane continued to wander the stage spotting a green eyed vortain in a corner,blinking in surprise she carefully went up to him.

"Hi uh who are you again?" Insane asked politely,the vortain in question looked up and in a soft voice spoke.

"My..name is Dar miss." said Dar slowly blinking at the irken before him.

"oh hi Dar how's it going" said Insane smiling,Dar breathed a sigh of relief before answering "good I guess." answered Dar slowly.

"good to know carry on then" said Insane before wandering off spotting two grey eyed irkens hugging each other.

"aww cute but uh safe that stuff for later guys" said Insane causing the two irkens in question to stare at her before they both blushed and turned their heads away,insane giggled and continued onwards.

Looking she spotted Gaz drawing pigs and skulls and decided right then and there to continued forward leaving the Gothic girl alone.

insane almost fell over when she walked into one of the tallest earning a eep from him in response.

insane blinked and looked up at the over 7ft tall tallest. "um Hi there" insane said slowly causing the tallest too happily pick her up,insane squeed slightly as the tallest hugged her. "why are..you..hugging me" she breathed out slowly.

"you're eyes are pretty" was the slow reply,insane just rolled her eyes at him "uh huh and that's no reason to pick me up" said insane,the tallest in question just rolled his eyes placing her on his shoulder like some rag doll.

Insane squeeked at this,"Put me down,Put me down" she said banging on his armer with her gloved fists.

"no" was the stern reply as the tallest looked into her eyes again Insane pouted and used the 'ultimate puppy dog eyes' she could muster on him.

the tallest was taken back at the eyes so cute and innocent,"pwease put me down" she asked slowly and sweetly,the tallest hugged her before putting her down.

"thank you" she said running off waving to the tallest.

Insane sighed again hopping into the chair and in front of her laptop she looked again 'no reviews' she sighed and logged out.

everything went black as the fanfiction world closed on them.

* * *

**-in the real world-**

Halfinsane-Halfmental sighed at her laptop thinking deep in thought before turning her attention to the invisible camera.

"oh Hi there just me and my laptop nothing special really,oh and if you're wondering why there's no truth or dares is because I need more reviews of them if you hadn't noticed by now there's only been one review and no more since I last updated",sighing Halfinsane-Halfmental turned to her laptop screen again flicking through tabs once again.

"nothing,absolutely nothing to work with" Halfinsane-Halfmental stared at the camera before sighing again.

"okay turn it off I'm done talking" she said before the camera cut to a black screen and everything faded away.

* * *

**I own only my characters mentioned and myself of course duh.**


	8. Land Sharks Attack

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INVADERZIM! **

**Truth or Dare with Insane and the IZ Cast  
Chapter 7: Land sharks Attack **

* * *

The cameras turn on as Insane poofs in with the cast minus Zim and Tak since tak is handcuffed to zim and zim is out of commission for awhile.

The audience glares,Insane glares back a death glare and they all go silent.

"Right sorry It took me this long to update I would have done sooner if I wasn't focused on other things" said Insane

"anyway on with the show" said Insane reading the first dares.

"These are from Invaderdibfan..  
Dares:  
GIR: Since I can't torture Zim right now, YOU must get eaten by a land shark." read Insane

an angry land shark crashed through the wall ate gir and ran off randomly

the gir fans screeched in horror and chased the land shark.

Insane blinked and continued  
"Dib: Watch Total Drama. invaderdibfan has been semi-obsessed with it for over a month now." said Insane as she shoved dib in another room.

"Insane: Omygosh I didn't mean to hurt Zim that bad! I give medicine to make him conscious. Just Don't tell him that it's my fault that he's sick. Heh." read Insane ..insane sighed and gave the medicine to zim which made him conscious and he screamed in agony before doctors sedated him again knocking him unconscious.

"uh Zim needs rest..so making him conscious will just cause him to be in more pain..and possibly hurt himself more..sorry".

"Truths:  
Dib: What did you think?"

Dib walks out of the other room.. "it..was..interesting" said Dib walking back to the chair..

"Gir: Do you want to be in a fight to the death with Mimi?" asked Gir who was now clean as the fangirls saved him from the land shark.

"no" said Gir.

Insane just sighed and sat down "these are from crazynonsenseyay" said Insane.

"Truths:  
Tak: What do you Irkens do for entertainment other than torturing things?" asked Insane.

"uh tak will have to answer you another time since she's handcuffed to zim" said Insane  
"Dib: Are you enjoying Zim's time in the hospital?"

"yes..cause that means he can't plot" said Dib Insane shrugged before continueing  
"GIR: Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I don't know" said Gir stupidly. Insane blinked but read on.  
"Dares:  
Keef: Come back to life and die again because I say so."

Insane twitched as keef rose from the dead only to be shot and killed again.

"KEEF MUST REMAIN DEAD!" yelled Insane.  
"Dib: Talk to the Annoying Orange for five minutes straight, but don't get killed by teh knife Dibby!"

dib lasted 4 minutes before a knife suddenly stabbed him

Insane revived him..  
"Gaz and GIR: You guys have to be a couple for the rest of the chapter."

Gaz twitched as Gir latched onto her leg.

"right next we have..random

"Dares  
Tallest: Have a water balloon fight" read Insane.

and so the battle begun Insane and the rest of the irkens hid behind shields as they watched the tallest throw water balloons at each other.

both were steaming from the water eventually they ran out of water balloons and just lay there on the floor steam rising from their skin.

irken doctors carried them away as the stage was then cleaned of water.

"Dib: Eat this piece of dog dooky" read Insane.

Insane paled at this and glared at the darer.

"I'm sorry but for the safety of the show I can't let dib do that"

dib sighed in relief.

"I know someone reviewed twice so I guess I'll place that in next chapter" said Insane

"well bye for now people" said Insane before poofing away along with the IZ cast

the cameras turned off and everything went dark.


	9. Bonus: Unexpected Guest

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM**

**Bonus Chapter: Unexpected Guest**

* * *

Insane sighed as the cast wandered around the set almost bored with themselves

so far Insane had nothing to go on except one review of course but that had to wait for now.

Insane wandered around the set,Zim had finally recovered from the evil meat muffin from chapter six and also now tak free,was relaxing drinking some irken soda.

The tallest where playing some sort of Irken game surrounded by snacks and sitting in comfy chairs.

Each cast member seemed to be doing there own thing.

Insane sighed again bored out of her mind when a pair of hands went over her eyes Insane squeeked in surprise trying to escape but one of the hands just lowered and wrapped itself around her waist causing insane to blush slightly but mentally scream at herself.

"ahh let me go whoever you are You fish" Insane screeched,"oh is that so" a familiar voice said to her amused,"Raven" Insane breathed out,"what are you doing here" asked Insane as the hand that was covering her eyes moved to her waist to join the other arm there.

"To see you what else" said Raven in her ear,Insane blushed lightly but composed herself.

"Raven let me go..please" Insane asked as she tried to pull away but Raven just held on tighter.

Insane sighed in defeat letting raven hug her close.

"fine you win raven" said Insane in a defeated tone but happy nonetheless.

about 5 hours later both where snuggled up half awake

"dang it raven this is the sixth time this has happened" insane said tiredly

Raven just chuckled and pulled her close and falling asleep.

'stupid raven making me watch that movie only to fall asleep with me damn it this is the last time I'm going to let him drag me into another movie night' thought Insane before falling asleep.


End file.
